Stay With Me
by cookies. x3
Summary: After spending a night full of passion with his adoptive brother Thor, Loki finds out some deep hidden truths about their past Thor would rather have stay buried. Rated M for mature content. Thorki. Based on a prompt. Slight Comic'verse.


Hello. *wave*

This is the fulfillment of a prompt. These character-stories are actually based on the comics so this story will contain spoilers for the Thor-story line from Siege through Fear Itself and going into the first few issues of Loki-Agent of Asgard. This is the only warning you get in that regard. It's not bad, I am not actually telling you what happens but if you like surprises I might ruin these comics for you. So, stop reading now if you don't want that.

So, for those of you not reading the comics, don't you worry, the story isn't that complicated and I am not using much background knowledge. 1. Everyone always knew Thor and Loki are not real brothers. Loki's natural form is also his normal one. 2. (I'll come back to that later) It is complicated but the short story is: Loki died, he came back because of his tricks, the new incarnation knew nothing (except memories of his early years), old Loki made a copy of himself and took over that child because of reasons and no one knows that (except the Young Avengers but they are not in this story). That was highly emotional but it doesn't really matter 'cause I will just skim over that stuff because it is not mine and not really that relevant. 3. The rest should be self-explaining.

Now to the Prompt by vampygurl402 (Sorry it took so long but I finally found the time after rereading a big part of that plot line, didn't want to get anything wrong, and I hope you like it) (I changed the wording a little.):

 _Thor always had Loki all to himself, and when others tried to steal him, he had been able to make them run away.  
But this new Loki is different, this new Loki has Verity Willis and Thor is jealous. Loki is supposed to be HIS and no mortal would change that. (1)Verity is confused... Loki is her friend, nothing more. (3)Loki is not amused, he didn't know he was in a romantic relationship with Thor, he thought he was single. Now he feels like he cheated because of all his one night stands._

As I said, I left out the option (2) with the Young Avengers 'cause that would have been too much for a one shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the setting, or the idea for this story. I merely wrote with what was given to me. (The title is from a wonderful song by Sam Smith I listened to while writing this.)

* * *

Stay With Me

It will drag him down. Pull him back into the abyss he barely was able to leave the first time. History repeats itself, no one knows that better than him. So he would have to get rid of history to be finally free from his past. Loki is currently climbing the glass façade of Avengers Tower with the newest gift the All-Mother had supplied him with. His mission is an unofficial one and the current queen(s) of Asgardia probably did not intend him to use their gift quite for things like what Loki is attempting to do now but they will never have to know and would hardly object if they do find out. The seven-league boots, able to cling on any surface so the glass under his soles poses no problem for them, will certainly prove helpful in countless other situations.

Almost on the highest floor of the Tower he silently opens a window and peers in to make sure none of those heroes would await him on the other side before jumping through it and landing with grace on the floor. That went smooth, he thinks. Loki grins to himself and struts down the hallway towards where he knows his prize awaits him.

'Loki.'

He freezes. Damn. Well, that's it with this being a secret mission. 'Hello, brother.', he greets the blond and spins around, facing him with his widest smile. Thor scowls disapproving as he stands in a doorway a little down the hall. 'I was looking just for you.'

Thor raises an eyebrow. 'Oh, really? It would appear you are sneaking around. What is your game, trickster?', he demands to know.

'Well, can't I visit my dear big brother? Your friends are not overly fond of me, I believed it cleverer not to run into them. They would.. misinterpret.', he says smoothly.

'Misinterpret what?', a metallic voice asks from behind him.

This time Loki doesn't even flinch and turns around. 'Hello there, Anthony. Long time no see.' The assembled Avengers stand behind Iron Man and ready themselves for a fight.

'Misinterpret what? What are you up to, Loki?', Captain America is like everyone else clad in his battle uniform.

He raises his arms in surrender. 'I haven't done anything, dear Captain. What would you make think that?'

'Jarvis saw a green figure climbing the Tower.', Iron Man says. 'So, you obviously didn't want my scanners to pick up traces of your magic. What do you want here?'

'I admit, not the best way to show my intentions.' He inclines his head in their direction. 'But I assure you, I', he points at himself, 'am up to nothing. I swear.', Loki says gaily.

'Brother, what are you doing here?', Thor asks with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

'Would you believe me if I told you I am trying to prevent me from doing something?', he asks over his shoulder.

'Well, I wouldn't.', Hawkeye says and raises his bow. 'Stay right there.'

Loki raises his hands again. 'Brother, is this necessary?' Slowly he backs away to the wall.

'I fear it is, Loki.', Thor answers in an even voice. 'Just tell us what you are up to so we can get this over with.'

He doesn't leave the group of heroes out of his field of vision. 'I better go now.', he states and wants to head to the nearest window for a quick exit when Hawkeye lets go of the arrow to pin him to the wall because of his abrupt movement. Loki freezes.

'Well that's embarrassing now.', he notes as the arrow flies right through his coat and his illusion begins to fade from that point on. 'Good luck catching me.' He grins widely before evaporating into green mist. The roar of Dr. Banner is heard through the whole complex.

Loki snickers. He had reached his destination while the Avengers were busy interrogating and threatening his clone. His fingers fly over the keyboard and hack into the best secured computer system of Midgard, the Avengers database. It is an impossible task, well, for anyone else it would be. Magic is really helpful with things like these and in no time he finds what he was looking for. The file of the old Loki. The Loki he left behind. He knows that these stories written here will force him back into old patterns if they are left like this, they will drag him back to the Loki he never wants to be again. Loki wants to be free to do what he wants and not forced into his old role just because the universe would prefer that. Out with old, in with the new, he was always for that. His hand hovers for a moment over the enter key before he deletes everything Midgard has stored about him.

'Caught you.', Iron Man states calmly from the doorway. Loki turns around with a guilty smile on his face. It matters little, he got what he came for.

The next few minutes are a bit of a blur but somewhere between his dash through the door and the next window the Hulk must have caught up with him and knocked him out cold. At least now Loki finds himself sitting on the floor next to his brother, hands constrained by shackles.

'Why did you do it? I try to understand you and defend you but..' Thor's voice trails off. He casts a sideways glance to his brother.

'I am not making it any easier?', Loki guesses.

Thor sighs. 'I put in a good word for you but what you did is against Midgardian laws. Why did you do it?', he asks again, gazing down at the ravenette and pleads with his eyes to make him understand.

'I cannot risk becoming that monster in those files again.' Loki looks down. Thor needs a moment to process this.

'Hey.' Thor bumps his shoulder playfully. 'Not everything about you was terrible.'

Loki laughs mirthless. 'You're the only one who sees it like that, Thor.', he scoffs. 'Why do you always defend me? I have done terrible things; why forgive?', he asks because he really wants to know.

'I was not always the best brother, Loki. I was bully and I am sorry for all the times I hurt you when you were young. I think I never apologized properly.' He looks away briefly. 'But I have also listened and I do believe I understand you now better. I took the time to seek the beauty in you, and I found it.' Loki frowns confused as hope blooms in his chest. Where is this leading to? Thor scoots closer and puts his arm around the ravenette.

'What do you mean by that?', he inquires in a low voice.

'You never were just my brother. Not for me at least.' The brilliant blue eyes fix on him and pull him in. Thor leans down and Loki finds himself being drawn to him and stretches his neck to meet him halfway. Nor you for me, Loki thinks.

'Thor, I-' He wants to explain, to say something but Thor cuts him off. The kiss is soft but full of need from the blond. All thought to stop it is gone when Thor's tongue begs entrance. He pulls Loki onto his lap, never breaking the kiss.

'Oh, Loki.' How long exactly had Thor dreamed about this? How long had Loki? 'Can you get out of those?', Thor asks breathless after some minutes of making out, motioning to the cuffs on Loki's wrists while his hands dance over his back, stroking whatever is offered. Loki had almost forgot about their situation when his hands explore rather a limited amount of Thor.

The ravenette grins. 'Simplest exercise.' Minutes later Thor presses him down into the mattress and Loki can finally touch him like he had dreamed to do for quite some time.

'What will you tell your friends?', he asks between the heated kisses.

Thor shrugs and takes his t-shirt off. 'That you made your inevitable escape. When were they ever able to hold you for long?'

Loki laughs when Thor kisses down his exposed skin. 'True, true.', he says, then pulls the blond up for a deep kiss. Thor bucks his hips into Loki's and makes him gasp. He feels wonderful and dominant. Loki slips his hand into the blond man's pants and strokes his impressive length, enjoying the feeling. Thor growls and bites down on Loki's neck to keep himself from being too loud. The ravenette moans and arches into his touch.

Quickly they divest themselves from the remaining clothes.

'You're gorgeous.' Thor hovers over him, gazing at him with hunger and some deeper emotions Loki can't quite place. Loki's hands come up when he explores the wonderful body above him and finds nothing but perfection. He leans up and kisses the blond, urging him to continue their little play. This is by far not his first one night stand and he doubts it is more for the other god. It was bound to happen somewhen but soon enough Thor would remember just who lies beneath him and what he had done to him in their long lives. Loki pushes the dark thoughts from his mind and concentrates on the moment, on the delicious friction from their cocks rubbing against each other, Thor's rough hands stroking his skin, his breath setting Loki's nerve endings on fire. He had harbored a not very small crush on his brother since he came back but he thought it passing. Had he known Thor could feel the same, he would have visited earlier. With the passion he had loathed Thor at times he now clings on him when a big lubricated fingers starts stretching him.

Loki moans and writhes beneath the big blond but Thor is relentless in his ministrations. He nips at Loki's jaw and neck while preparing the younger one, rubbing soothing circles on his hips. The first finger is quickly replaced with first two, shortly thereafter three fingers. Loki feels his impatience and encourages him to hurry, forcing himself to relax further. Thor misses his pleasure center on purpose though.

'Thor, please..', Loki begs quietly.

He leans up slightly and whispers into his ear. 'You want me, brother?' Loki nods helplessly but finally Thor props himself up and the intruding fingers vanish when he lines himself up with Loki's entrance.

Loki's head hits the pillow as Thor presses in and his mouth falls open in a silent scream. Thor stretches him perfectly, the burn just heightens his pleasure and finally, finally, Thor rocks against his prostate, making Loki see stars. He moans Thor's name over and over again as the blond starts to create a rhythm, pulling out almost completely, then pushing in quickly without giving him a pause to compose himself. Thor's thrust get deeper, keen on drawing more sounds from the ravenette while Loki clings onto his shoulders desperately.

Thor reaches down to stroke Loki's cock in time with his thrusts while watching his face closely. All too soon Loki feels his orgasm drawing near and he comes with the other god's name on his lips all over the hand stroking him through his height and his stomach. Thor speeds up his motions when he feels Loki's insides clench around his cock and soon after Loki he finds his release.

Thor comes inside him, moaning his name. Before he can collapse on the ravenette, he pulls out and slumps down to the side, pulling Loki with him. Both are silent while they catch their breaths.

'Wow, that was... fantastic. Best lay I had in weeks. Mortals are just not as enjoyable or durable as gods.', Loki says smiling, cuddled into Thor's big frame.

'This wasn't your first?' He seems genuine surprised and sounds a little bit disapproving.

'What did you expect? I am young and not ugly.', he says. 'I mean, I usually top with both genders but this was interesting, certainly. Wouldn't have want to miss it.', he says wistfully. Loki traces patterns over Thor's tanned skin.

Thor nods but a frown is edged on his features.

'Hey. Don't look so disheartened. Was I so bad?' Loki strokes the frown from his face. A small smile replaces it.

'No, you were wonderful, dear. Did you like any of them?', he inquires, sounding wary.

'They were nothing special, Thor. Just.. strangers.', Loki admits. 'Just one night stands. No one stayed.'

Thor nods, then says: 'I just have to get used to you not being my kid brother anymore. I am sorry. You're just like you were when we were young.' He pauses for a moment. 'Is this just a one time thing, a one night stand, for you, Loki? Because I don't want it to be.'

Loki thinks about this for some time. 'I'd like to repeat this as well. Maybe I can finally discover what this Midgardian tradition of dating is all about.', he adds grinning.

'I would like to court you properly.', Thor says and the dark lines vanish completely from his face.

'That's sweet.' Loki kisses him also to keep his own voice from breaking. The kiss quickly grows heated once more.

Loki is still half sprawled across the big blond who smiles lazily up at him. The shining blue eyes gaze up at him in wonder and adoration. 'I never thought you would feel this way about me.', he admits after he breaks the kiss. A hand threads through his rich black hair and massages his scalp. 'I mean, I noticed your great frame and I really like you. I cannot deny being attracted to you for some time but I never thought you could reciprocate these feelings.'

Thor's smile widens. 'They are mutual, rest reassured, darling.'

Loki lets his hand glide over the toned stomach. 'You still call me brother. I thought that meant, well, technically you not being interested.'

'I needed to remind myself of that. You were so young not too long ago. I couldn't just.. rush in and risk overwhelming you with this.'

'I am not that young.', he objects.

'You know what I mean.' Unfortunately Loki indeed does. This new body is both a blessing and a curse. What would his dear brother say if he knew he didn't just sleep with an innocent young man but with the former trickster, the very person he despised most in these worlds? 'In this form, with this new Loki, it was difficult to hold back but I had to. Or how would you have reacted to my advances while being in the body of a teen?' He chuckles.

'Probably even more.', Loki says impishly.

'But I would have felt like I am using you. So I kept my distance. Called you brother.', Thor explains himself. His hands glide over the ravenette's back.

'Yes. That's was probably quite clever. But-' He stops.

'But what dear?' Thor tilts his head up so Loki has to look at the blond.

'How can you desire me after all I have done?', he speaks out what he fears the most.

Thor shrugs. 'It wasn't you.', he states simply.

'Yes, it was. How can you harbor any positive feelings for a murderer, a thief, the downfall of Asgard?' Not to mention all the misdeeds his brother knows nothing about.

'I always told you I love you. I always loved you, Loki. First as my brother, than as.. more. I am sorry for all the horrible things I have done and I have come to realize that if it wouldn't have been for me, maybe your former self wouldn't have done half the bad things he did. It was also partially my fault. I was a horrible brother and now that I get a second chance with you. I promise, I will be what you need.'

Loki hums indefinable. Hearing at least a partial excuse, though not directed at him, is better than nothing. It's more than the old Loki would have ever gotten. After some moments of silence Loki tries to lighten the mood.

'Hey, we're both Avengers now. That's kinda awesome. Maybe we should save Midgard or another world soon again. I kinda get the vibes of being the good guy for once.'

Thor chuckles as he draws him down into a kiss. 'I'd love to, brother.', he whispers into Loki's ear.

'Your other friends still think me evil.', he notes and can't keep all the bitterness from his voice.

'They will get used to the thought. I will have words with them and make them see your change. You're.. different. But a good different.', he quickly adds. 'They will understand in time, my dear. At the latest when they see how happy you make me. They scolded me for months but I never regretted bringing you back. Don't you ever doubt that.'

Loki leans down and presses their lips together.

'I'll remind you.'

They grin at each other. Loki cuddles back into his arms, resting his head on Thor's broad chest. Thor sighs and embraces him tightly.

'Finally I have you again in my arms.', he whispers into black hair, pressing kisses into it. Loki continues smiling for a moment before the words fully register.

He frowns. 'Wait.' He pushes himself up to look at the blond again, confusion and distrust written all over his face. 'What do you mean 'again'? We did this for the first time.'

'Loki.' Thor seems to have realized what he had said and tries to soothe the ravenette. Guilt is evident on his face and he is not good at concealing it. 'I am just glad to have you back.', he says quickly to distract Loki.

'Don't lie to me. I was around for several years.' Loki sighs. 'You tell me you don't trust me. Well, guess what? Trust is a two-way street.'

He sighs and rubs Loki's back who is very tempted to draw back. 'Before the old Loki died, we.. well, we had a relationship. A- a love relationship.', he confesses, a slight blush adorning his cheeks.

Loki's breath hitches. 'That's impossible.' He shakes his head.

'I knew it would agitate you. I am sorry for that.' Thor strokes his cheek.

'No, Thor, no. This.. You're telling me we did this before?', he asks for clarification.

'I didn't want to pressurize you into doing something you might not want. I love you, Loki. I always did. And I do trust you this time. We could be happy. And yes, I want you back. I want you to stay. I know you're different and I want to get to know you again.' Loki takes some deep breaths to calm.

'Thor, this is too much. I- I need space to breathe and think. You're telling we are in a relationship I don't remember.' He wiggles out of his embrace and sits up, resting his head in his hands. 'This is insane. I am sorry, Thor. I need time. This is too much right now.' He doesn't face him, can't face him. He feels the weight shift on the mattress as Thor leans in.

'I know this is a lot. And I will keep my distance for as long as you want me to.' The blond sounds sad but resolute. Why does he have to be so freaking understanding?

Loki turns half around, and says: 'I will go now. I'll call you. I promise. But just give me some time.' With that he stands up and vanishes in a puff of smoke.

Seconds later Loki lands in his new apartment in Manhattan and sinks into the sofa. How is this possible?, he asks himself. His head rests in his hands again because the thoughts buzz so loud in his head he feels dizzy. Thor sounded so sure about their former relationship. How can he remember sexual encounters with the ravenette when they never occurred? Or did his spell go wrong and he forgot? But how could he forget the gorgeous blond in his bed? That surely would have been one of his greatest feats, he wouldn't just forget it. He remembers everything else from his former life, just not that one detail that could have changed so much. And Thor certainly didn't lie about this, no, he wouldn't. Loki looked into his eyes during his confessions and would have seen any kind of dishonesty. There was none. It was hard for Thor to admit all this, all his feelings and burden Loki with so much things he thought they'd left behind.

The consequences of this revelation slowly dawn on him. This explains Thor's reaction to his revelation that he slept with others, let others touch him. For Thor, they are in a relationship. There shouldn't have been others. Guilt washes through him. Why does he feel guilty? Sure, he likes Thor, desires him, but he didn't know, right?

But you should have, a voice whispers in the back of his mind. You should remember and you should know.

He closes his eyes. It matters little if he knew or not. He hurt Thor and betrayed his trust. Again. He cheated on him again and again and his brother is still willing to let it continue.

'Damn me. Damn you all.', he whispers into the darkness.

This is bad. He thought he was free to pursue every person he liked on this world or any other and now it turns out he was taken all the time, not even aware of it. Hadn't he felt drawn towards Thor since he returned? Had not even the child clung to him in an irrational manner? Had he known deep down and just suppressed it so he wouldn't have to deal with corrupting Thor because it would just be another nameless crime on his list? Thor loves him, that much is clear. And now finally Loki understands why he was always so forgiving when no one else was. The whole of Asgard wants him to be evil and doesn't forgive the crimes he just committed so he wouldn't have to commit any more while Thor returned him from the dead after everything he had done.

His head feels like splintering and his heart aches in a completely new way. What had he just done to Thor? Loki doesn't like the guilt pooling in his stomach but he can't ignore it. This is too much. He needs to talk and he needs the truth.

Loki stands up and grabs his Starkphone. He knows exactly whom he needs.

xXxXx

'He said what?!' Verity and he sit in a street café. He couldn't stand it in his flat any longer and though he still feels too sick to think about food, he invited her to go out for breakfast with him.

'He said that wasn't the first time we slept with each other.' Loki chews on his lip. 'But that is impossible, Verity. I remember my life though, mind you, he doesn't know that. But I can't remember that particular detail. And trust me, I tried. I tried the whole night. There is, there is nothing. It's infuriating.'

She sighs. 'I can't imagine. But you really slept with him?' She leans towards him and a smile spreads on her face. 'How was he? I saw him on TV, he is really something.'

He leans towards her as well, a grin following suit. 'He was mind-blowing. I still can't believe it. He looks even hotter without that stupid armor, trust me on that.'

'I want details.' She laughs.

'A gentleman doesn't talk about things like that, young lady.' He leans back with a smirk.

'Well, I didn't ask one.' He chuckles with her. 'You should call him. What?', Verity asks when he gives her the look. 'You like him. And he's better than the usual I see you with.'

'You don't understand. Without knowing it, I cheated on him. Not just once.' He sighs. 'That sucks.'

'Don't. Let him decide if he forgives you, don't judge yourself, Loki. If he would have wanted you to know sooner, he would have said so.' She smiles at her own logic.

A small smile tugs on his face. 'Well, maybe..'

'Hey.'

Loki turns around surprised and spots a big blond thunder god standing near their table, smiling down at him. 'Thor, what are you doing here?', he asks surprised.

'I, er, I just saw you here and had to come over.', he admits sheepishly and smiles insecure.

Loki immediately guesses what must have happened. 'You followed me.', he accuses without malice.

His smile turns guilty. 'I know you asked for space but..' Loki waves him off with his hand.

'It's okay.' Loki takes a deep breath. What would space do? Nothing of this would sort itself out with Thor keeping his distance. Maybe he can explain this mystery to him.

'I know it was too much yesterday and I am sorry for being the cause. So I hereby officially want to ask you out on a date, Loki, and discover that strange Midgardian tradition with you. The rest we can figure out. Together.'

'I-' Loki looks at Verity for back-up. 'Yes. I'd like that.' He tries a smile to lay emphasis on his statement.

Thor's smile is brilliant and beautiful. 'I want to get to know this new Loki so, what would you say, let the past be past?', he asks.

This is a tempting offer. Probably too tempting but no one ever granted Loki a clean slate, no one wanted to know anything about his change after he died, no one cared that he truly reformed and accepted that he can't continue the path he tread for so long. Loki doesn't think anyone who knew him in his old life would believe that his bad conscience had tormented him these past months, even before that but he would have never admitted that. He payed for what he'd done. And he did everything in his power to rectify the wrong. 'I think that would be nice but.. I don't think we can forget everything that happened.', he concedes.

'But we can try. We both changed and I would like to have the chance that we can get to know each other without.. something interfering.' Thor looks him directly in the eye and speaks with so much conviction it ignites the hope in Loki's heart again that he had buried so long ago.

Loki smiles up at him. 'Kay.' Thor's eyes flicker to Verity.

'And who are you?', he asks politely though without much interest. Loki almost forgot she's still here. He could forget everything when he stares into wonderful blue eyes.

Verity puts a smile on her face. 'Verity Willis. Nice to meet you, Thor. I, er, already heard a great deal about you.'

Thor pulls a chair to the table and sits down almost next to Loki, putting an arm on the back of his chair in a possessive manner. 'How do you know each other?'

Loki and Verity look at each other amused. 'We are next door neighbors.', she answers. Loki had fulfilled his promise (or was it a threat?) and had moved his flat to her apartment complex. He hadn't regretted the decision to leave his old neighbors behind yet, they were boring anyway. 'But we actually met during speed dating.' She grins at the memory. Thor scowls slightly.

'So you two were-?', he lets the question trail off.

Loki laughs. 'No, we're just friends. Which is kinda ironic.', he muses before he notices Thor's questioning look. 'She can detect any lie in any form. So I cannot lie to her, even if I wanted to. Which is probably the true irony. Everyone kept saying I am just lying all the time. I don't even feel compelled to lie to her.' Loki smiles at her. He hadn't expected to find a friend in the strange woman sitting opposite to him who mostly keeps to herself and science. 'She's a better friend than I ever had in Asgard.', he admits.

'So, no dates, no history?', Thor inquires again, his eyes darting between Verity and him.

'No, Thor. Don't you worry. Just friends.', Verity clarifies.

Thor scrutinizes her. 'Alright.', he says slowly.

'Soo, I heard you two have history.', Verity half-asks Thor. Loki is grateful she approaches this theme. She would see through any lie though he doesn't believe Thor is lying.

'Yes. We shared an intimate relationship before. And I hope to get that back.' Thor turns with the last sentence to Loki. 'We share far more than our past. We share a bond.' His hand glides over his cheek to tilt Loki's head towards him. 'Something no one else will ever have.' He leans in and draws Loki close to kiss him gently. He lets Thor take advantage of the situation, partly because he wants to kiss the blond again as well. They aren't ready for contact this intimate but they are no children anymore. And they didn't exactly take it slow that first time. Thor is testing his boundaries and Loki doesn't stop him,

Loki chances a gaze to Verity as the kiss continues, she just shakes her head no. He isn't lying. It's no lie. Somehow that knowledge sets him on edge and relaxes him at once. His brother had never given up on him, even at his worst. And though the mystery of the lost memory still demands solving he now had Thor at his side to help him with it. At least in this point Loki wouldn't have to lie. Thor doesn't know he is still technically kissing the guy personally responsible for Ragnarok as well as the latest downfall of Asgard. Well, Loki had died in the meantime to safe their world, shortly after that Thor resurrected him which was just possible because of a brilliant feat of Loki having struck a deal with the underworld so he would not end in Hel after his death. His younger self at first had no memory except of the first few years of his former life. Then that whole fear thing happened and the old Loki took over again, killing the young one effectively with no one knowing. The guilt he felt for doing this almost killed him and his new found friends, the Young Avengers.

Thor edges closer to Loki when they break the kiss and puts his arm around his shoulders. Then his Starkphone rings. Thor looks annoyed at the small devise in his giant hand. 'I have to go. But we could go out for dinner. Maybe go dancing.', Thor proposes when he looks up with a hopeful shine in his eyes.

'Sure, when?', Loki asks.

'Tonight probably not. I do not know what the Man of Iron wants. Let us say tomorrow at seven?' His eyes shine with hope.

Loki smiles and nods.

'I'll pick you up from your flat.' Thor grins back.

'Why am I not surprised you know where I live?', Loki asks rhetorical.

Thor shrugs. 'I might have followed you last night. Sorry.' He certainly doesn't look sorry. 'Unfortunately, I gotta go, dear. Pick you up at seven.' He stands up and leans down to Loki for a last kiss before summoning Mjolnir and taking off.

xXxXx

Thor knocks on the door with a smile. The red tulips in his hand he had bought in a small corner shop on his way here, are divine. A positive kind of anticipation courses through him and makes his heart flutter. Finally he is again where he belongs, with Loki at his side.

He hears laughing from the other side of the door just before his beloved opens it. As soon as Loki lays eyes on Thor his eyes get a different kind of shine. It has been a while since those beautiful green eyes had looked at him like that. Thor smiles back.

'Hey.', he greets his beautiful partner.

'Hi, Thor. Er, please, come in. I am sorry, I totally forgot the time.'

'Take your time, dear. Here, those are for you.' He gives Loki the tulips.

The ravenette smells at them and hums with a smile on his lips. 'They are beautiful. Thank you. Come in, I'll just find a vase for them quickly.'

Thor steps into his brother's flat for the first time as the ravenette draws back into the living room. It is exactly as he imagined it. The walls are bright and inviting, the furniture modern and elegant, so different from his Asgardian chambers but also unmistakably Loki.

'May I ask what delayed you?', he asks as he ventures further into the sanctum of Loki.

'I fear that's my fault.' Storm blue eyes land on the dark haired female sitting on the pale gray sofa and narrow almost imperceptible. Verity sits on his sofa as if she belongs there.

'I see.', he grumbles. Loki seems oblivious as he hurries to the kitchen to get some water for the flowers. When he comes back he places the tulips on the side table, stroking the petals with a smile a last time.

'I just change my attire quickly. I am really sorry, it will just take a moment.'

'Don't worry about it, dear. Take your time.', Thor tells him.

'Okay.' Loki steps to him and presses a chaste kiss on Thor's lips. 'Be back in a minute.'

With a smile on his face Thor turns around again to see that woman still sitting on the couch. She eyes the beautiful flowers. 'Why didn't you take roses?'

Thor frowns. 'Because red tulips stand for eternal love.' Doesn't that mortal know anything about flower language? What does Loki just see in her? 'What is that between you and Loki?', he asks suddenly and he crosses his arms.

She looks up surprised. 'We're friends.', she states with a frown.

'And what intentions do you have? Do you like him more than that?'

'N-no. We're just friends and that's fine.' Verity shakes her head confused.

He glares at her. 'Let us get this straight. He has got me again. He doesn't need you anymore. Don't think I wouldn't know what you are trying, woman. Do you think you're the first who tries to steal him from me? He is mine, Verity, and you would do well to remember.'

'I don't try to steal him.', she defends herself. 'Why do you think that?'

'Because he's precious. They all tried to steal him from me. Like those boys from Alfheim back then. They just wanted to use him, take him away. They pretended to be his friends.' He starts pacing the room but keeps his eyes trained on her. 'They tried to take him away from me. I soon enough showed them that that was a bad idea. He is mine. They came to agree with me.' His face is contorted into a scowl. His voice got deep and dark as the memory clouds his mind.

'You scared away his friends?', she asks for verification though he knows she doesn't need it. She knows he is not lying.

'I always protected him. He is mine, Verity. Loki always was, and he will always be. Soon enough he will understand and remember. They weren't good for him. And you are neither. He has me and is in no need of you.', he says. 'You better stay out of our way.' The threat isn't really concealed. Sensitivity was always more Loki's thing,

She stares at him with big eyes, slightly insecure.

'You got that?', he asks in a hard voice.

'I guess I do.' Verity still frowns and seems confused.

'Good.'

Loki chooses that moment to return clad in a green shirt and plain black pants. His hair falls down in an I-don't-care matter but Thor sees that he needed some time to accomplish that. Loki looks ready to be ravished. Thor unconsciously licks his lips. 'Ta-da!', Loki says and twirls around in a pirouette.

'You look gorgeous, dear.', Thor says, stepping closer and raising Loki's hand to kiss it first, before pulling him closer and kissing him passionately. Loki seems willing enough to reciprocate the kiss though he is surprised by it if the little gasp from him is any indication. Thor's arms embrace the lithe body of his brother. It feels like all those years ago when they kissed for the first time.

For everyone his brother had been the evil little giant runt for as long as Thor can remember. Just to him the trickster would come when his consciousness would plague him. To Thor, as the only one, he would come and be himself, tell him his secrets, open up to him. When they lay together in bed and Loki would finally let his façade slip and show his true face and feelings, that's when Thor felt close to him again. Always the ravenette had been at his side, he belongs to Thor and he needs him. No one was ever between them, first because Thor made sure of that, then because everyone thought Loki evil and stayed away free willingly. He hadn't always been the best brother for his younger sibling but he had always protected him.

The couch creaks behind them and Loki breaks the kiss, smiling sheepishly at Verity who stood up.

'I better go. It was nice. Have fun.', she says and makes her way to the door.

'Okay. See you. Sorry.', he calls after her, but he grins. 'Great. Now she hates me. Well, that are no news to me. Did you two get along?', he asks with a raised eyebrow.

Thor still holds him close. 'We just talked a bit about you.', he confesses, not giving Loki the time to read anything into it before he presses kisses on his jaw and neck.

Loki hums. 'Good. So where do we go today?', he asks, his breath hitches a little.

'I thought we could stay here.', Thor murmurs against his neck, then claims his lips once more. His big hands slide down Loki's waist and land on his bottom, giving it a gentle squeeze to convey his motives.

Loki groans but tries to cover it up with a laugh. 'Oh, come on. Let's go somewhere. I didn't dress like that to stay at home.' Thor just continues his onslaught, trying to convince him.

'Oh, you look beautiful, dear. Beautiful enough to ravish right here.' He licks the pale skin of his neck.

'I want to show of.', Loki all but whines. The blond chuckles. 'Come on, let's go out. I even know the perfect place.' Thor sighs when Loki wriggles out of his embrace.

'Okay, dear. What would you like to do?', he asks.

Loki turns to the window and looks back at Thor, extending his hand. 'Do you trust me?', he asks with a smile gracing his beautiful features. Thor eyes him for a moment before he realizes there is nothing he has to think about and takes the offered hand.

In a swirl of green smoke they reappear somewhere still in New York. Thor rubs his hand over his face. 'Where are we?'

'A little restaurant. Korean Barbecue, New York Style. It's absolutely the best.'

'Where you here before?', Thor inquires as they step inside. The room is big. Several groups of tables are separated by those Asian room-dividers and plants. It looks cozy and invites to stay though it is nothing fancy.

Loki chooses a secluded table in the corner. 'Yeah, one or two times.'

'Alone?' Thor takes another look around. Not many people are here but the smells coming from the kitchen are divine.

Loki hesitates for a split second. 'No. With friends.', he says wistfully when he sits down.

Thor chooses to let it pass and not inquire further. After an opulent and delicious meal Loki leans over and kisses him. 'Don't I get desert?', Thor asks in a low voice. Loki merely smirks and quickly comes over to straddle his legs.

The ravenette leans in and whispers in his ear. 'And what did you have in mind for desert?' Thor captures his lips for a deep kiss as hands stroke over clothed backs and stomachs.

He grins into the kiss but when Loki grounds his hips into his, he breaks it. 'We shouldn't be doing this here. They are probably already wondering what we are doing here.'

Loki hums. 'What would the world be without a little mischief?'

'This is inappropriate. We can't do this in the public.', Thor tries to convince himself more of it than Loki because his resolve is crumbling quickly, especially because no angry waitress so far wants to throw them out.

Loki chuckles. 'I cast an illusion over us. They won't see a thing. Except us two talking over plates filled with delicious meat.', he says. Thor looks over his shoulder and sees that no one even looks in their direction and they seem oblivious to what the brothers are doing.

Thor growls as he grips Loki's shirt to the point of ripping it. 'Get out of those pants.'

xXxXx

Thor's hand glides over his bare back in feather light touches. 'Loki? Can I ask you something?' Loki had transported them back to his flat after Thor had payed their meal.

Loki slowly opens his eyes. He almost nodded of with his new comfortable pillow. Thor's chest vibrates as he speaks. 'Sure.', he murmurs, snuggling into the embrace. He relishes in the musk encompassing the blond.

Thor hesitates a moment before he finally speaks up. 'What do you see in that mortal?' Loki props himself up to look at him. He got his arm behind his head and stares at the ceiling before his eyes settle on Loki.

'She is interesting and a good friend.', Loki explains.

'Loki, I love you. And I don't want her to threaten this.', he says when his arms come around the smaller man. 'I fear she is between us.'

'No, Verity is not.', he objects.

'Are you sure? I have seen how close you two are and how she looks at you. We are gods, brother. She is a mere mortal.'

Loki snorts. 'You, the defender of the helpless mortals suddenly think yourself above them?'

The blond frowns. 'You never liked mortals. I do not know what changed.'

Loki shrugs. 'I don't know. She's.. different I guess.'

'That's not it. She is between us and wants to have you for her own purposes. Why do you defend her so?', he asks irritated.

Loki sighs and shakes his head slightly. 'Thor, please, don't interpret anything into this.'

'Do you like her? Do you desire her?', he asks, getting angry.

'No, I desire you.' Loki has to refrain from rolling his eyes. His brother is so transparent. 'You do not need to worry about us.'

'I am just afraid to lose you again.', Thor confesses with a sad smile on his face. 'Are you sure she wants to be friends with you?'

Loki opens his mouth and closes it again. He wants to say 'Naturally.', but it won't come out. 'I- er, yes. I mean..' He frowns.

'I just don't want you to get hurt, dear.' Thor pushes some black strands behind his ears, then runs his thumb across Loki's lips.

'Darling, there is really no need to worry.' Loki smiles softly.

'You are mine as I am yours. I don't want to share you, Loki.' He caresses his cheek. 'Say you're mine, dear. I love you and I will never make you unhappy. Just say you're mine.', he whispers and Loki closes his eyes in bliss. He leans up and kisses the blond.

'I am yours.', Loki whispers back against his lips. Thor kisses him again and looks far more relaxed than before. Loki lies back down on his chest. 'Verity and you will be best friends in no time.'

'I am not so sure of that. Dear, I just don't trust her.', Thor says.

'Can you at least try? For me? I cope with your Avenger friends as well.'

He sighs. 'I will do my best but I won't let her destroy what we have.', he vows. 'Would you stay with me even if I do not get along with Verity?'

He presses a kiss on Thor's chest. 'Of course, Thor. You're my brother. And so much more.'

'And Thor? About those other people..', Loki starts awkwardly.

Thor merely shakes his head. 'It is alright, dear. It is not the first time others shared your bed during our relationship and I couldn't expect you to know about us.'

'I cheated before? And you still forgive me?', Loki asks flabbergast. This is worse than he imagined.

'Do not think about it.' He kisses his forehead. 'And you said you didn't like any of them.', he reminds the ravenette.

Loki confirms. 'No, I didn't.'

'Then there is nothing to forgive.', Thor whispers against his hair. None of them ever were a threat to his relationship with Loki.

'I am still sorry.', Loki whispers when Thor turns off the light and strokes his back in wide circles.

Loki drifts off to sleep sooner than he wants to. He would like to relish in every single second he has with his brother but eventually the exhaustion had been too much to ignore.

'It's not fair.', he tells Thor the next day. When the blond smiles confused at him, he clarifies. 'You remember far more of what happened between us than I do.'

Thor cups his face. 'Do not worry, dear. I know that. I won't expect you to know any of that. Ask if you want to know something but I know you changed, so I won't expect anything. I know you will need time to feel as I do.' A soft kiss is placed on Loki's lips.

'I have the feeling I should remember.', he confesses in a low voice. This is as close to the truth as he dares to go.

Thor forces him to look into his eyes. 'We will make new memories. We have eternity to spend.', he reassures him. 'I have to go now, dear. But don't think too much about this.' He bends down and kisses him more passionate.

'I don't want you to go.'

'When can I come back?', Thor asks quietly. His hands fly up and down Loki's arms. He licks his lips. 'You drive me crazy, dear. Maybe I can skip the meeting.', he muses and leans down.

Loki chuckles. 'Go now before I drag you back to my bed.', he scolds him and hits him playfully.

'I'd take the risk.', he replies laughing. 'See you tonight.'

He prepares breakfast after Thor left, then takes the plates and leaves his flat to knock next door. It takes some time but eventually a grumpy Verity opens the door.

'Hi.' Loki holds up the baked salmon, her favorite, so she would open the door completely and maybe invite him in. She eyes him for a moment before stepping to the side and letting him in. 'Good morning. I am sorry for tossing you out so unceremoniously yesterday. I came to make amends.'

'It's okay. You had a date.', she answers distracted and goes to her kitchen. Loki follows her and places one plate in front of her when she sits at the small kitchen table. 'You didn't had to bring food.'

'It's the least.', he waves off. Loki gets her cutlery and sits down facing her.

'Er, I got a question. Yesterday Thor made it sound like you never had friends before.'

Loki shrugs and starts to eat. 'Well, when I was young.. It's difficult.' He chews on his salmon to gain some moments. 'I had friends, they just never..' He takes a deep breath. 'I had friends.', he repeats. 'Just never for long. For example there were two boys from Alfheim. We were roughly the same age, their father was ambassador so they stayed quite a while in Asgard. We got along very good, we all loved magic, we played and fought. But, after about a week, they simply.. stopped spending time with me. They were mean to me and told me to stay away from them. I don't know if they did that on purpose to hurt me or something like that but..' Loki sighs. 'There were always rumors about me. All my potential friends ran off, so after a while I stopped trying to have some. I turned people down, distanced myself from everyone so no one would hurt me. I guess that made me become the monster they always claimed me to be.' He shakes his head and looks at her again with a smile. 'But I always had Thor. He wasn't the best big brother but he at least didn't run away. I mean we lost that brotherly bond over time but he was still my best friend, my only friend to be honest. But hey, look at me now! I am friends with you, and then there are the Young Avengers. Well, they technically are still mad at me, but nevertheless.'

She nods but seems concerned. 'Why did they all run away?', she asks again.

Loki shrugs. 'I don't know. Why do you care? They probably heard things about me. I was born to another kingdom, an enemy of Asgard. I liked to play tricks. Maybe someone wanted to get revenge on me by hiring them to pretend to like me. Whatever it was, it matters little.' He shakes it off.

'But if they would have been nice, you could have been different.', she exclaims.

He huffs. 'Probably. But, well, let us talk about something else. That is too depressing.' He gets the dreamy smile again when he thinks about Thor.

'Last night was good, I take?', she asks with an edge in her voice.

'Yes.', he admits. 'But really, I am sorry for being that rude. I wish you would have come with us.'

'Liar.' She scolds with a smile.

He smirks. 'You could join us for some nighttime activities. That would be nice. Was that the truth?' Laughing she shakes her head.

'You're impossible.'

'I know.', he says nonchalant.

'What does he think about me?', Verity asks after some moments of silent eating.

He thinks about his answer for a moment before settling for: 'Er, Thor voiced his distrust about you.'

She huffs. 'He doesn't like me, say it as it is.'

'Verity.', he admonishes.

'What I don't get is why though? I mean, don't get me wrong, Loki, but between us will never be anything more. What would make him think otherwise?', she wonders.

'I truly don't know.', Loki confesses.

The weeks pass and his relationship with Thor gets better. He still kisses Loki possessively every time Verity is in the same room and she seems somehow awkward around him and leaves the men alone as soon as she can, but Loki feels like he got a place in Valhalla down here on Midgard. Half his time he spends with his new found love though that time is burdened by the knowledge that Thor doesn't know he does remember his former life and is not a different person than the man who attempted to kill him and wronged him so often. The other half of his time he spends with his new best friend Verity who as the only one knows the truth and advises him to confess all this to Thor.

'Thank you, Mylady, for your advise.', Loki says after another endless discussion that he should stop lying to his brother. He captures her hand and kisses her hand with a smirk. 'I will think about it.'

'What are you doing there?', an angry dark voice asks.

Loki turns towards the source of it. 'Thor, what are you doing here?' He is surprised. They planned to meet in an hour. Loki has also no idea how the blond got into his flat.

'Am I interrupting something?' He openly glares at Verity. 'I knew you want him for your own.', he almost hisses. Loki is petrified.

'You won't stand between us, wench.', the blond growls.

'No, stop this!' Loki snaps out of his haze and stands between them. 'You won't threaten her. Verity is my friend. I am loyal to you, Thor. You have to stop this crazy jealousy. Have I given you reason to doubt me?', Loki asks with an edge in his voice. 'My word should be enough to you. You can't continue like this, to cut me off from all my friends just so you don't think I grow fond of them. Just because I have someone who also likes me, doesn't mean I can't love you.' He explains as though he speaks to a child about why the sun shines. 'Did you really think she wouldn't tell me that you manipulated everyone in my life to stay away from me so you wouldn't have to compete for my attention? We're friends, of course she told me!' Loki yells. 'And I forgave you without you apologizing for it. Because you have forgiven me far too much in the past. Because I owe you that.' He shakes his head. 'But you can't go on doing this. This is exactly what led me down into that pit where I didn't care about anyone. I changed. I won't let you press me back into that role. You can't force me back into that pit. I know where it led to. I can't go back to that. I love you,' Loki says wholeheartedly, 'but I can't. I want a normal life, with a boyfriend and friends. Not a crazy boyfriend trying to control me.' He pauses and tries to calm his breathing. 'If you cannot accept Verity as my friend, well, then there is the door.' His voice breaks with the last word as he points at the wooden object.

'Loki, I-' Thor looks hurt and shocked. He stretches his hand out and pulls Loki closer until the younger rests his head on Thor's shoulder. 'I am sorry. I didn't know I caused you so much pain.' Tears stream over Loki's face when Thor strokes his hair to calm him. 'I- I can't promise to be a different person by tomorrow but I will do my best. I am sorry, Verity. I didn't mean to threaten you. I am just so afraid to lose you, Loki. You only ever opened to me and now if you have someone else for that, what do you need me for?', he acknowledges his insecurities.

'I still need you, Thor. And I will still tell you everything. But please, I need more. My former life was misery. I don't want to go back to that. I changed. I want to be free to lead the life I want. And I want you both in it.'

'I understand.', he whispers. 'I am sorry. I will try to stifle my jealousy. But please stay with me. I know you changed and that is good. I didn't mean to- Loki.' He presses a kiss on the top of his head. 'I just.. I love you.'

'Just promise me to try. Be nice to Verity and be a normal boyfriend. I won't cheat on you or betray you. I won't do that anymore, just trust me. I am yours, Thor.', he repeats, trying to reassure the other man of his affections.

'And I am yours.' Thor tilts his head up so Loki has to look at him. 'I give you my word, brother. I will try my utmost to give you what you need. A normal life.' He leans down and kisses the ravenette.

xXxXx

Thor tries to be nice to Verity and as he watched her and Loki talking and joking and just plain being together, he finds truth in the words of his brother. Loki is his and he will stay his for as long as he controls his temper and no one would change that so easily. He sees the mutual disinterest in the pair, that they are truly just friends and that the desire he saw bloom between them was just in his imagination. They are close, but in a different way than himself and Loki. Loki's lecture really had been necessary and the blond still feels stupid for needing it.

Loki smiles up at him and traces his features. 'What are you thinking about?'

Thor shakes his head smiling. 'Nothing, dear. I'll get you breakfast.'

'Much appreciated.' He gives him a peck before leaving the bed to scurry through Avengers Tower. Loki seldom stays over at his place because Thor's comrades would not accept his reformation and still want to imprison him for his feat months ago with the computer hacking.

'Hey, Thor.'

'Anthony? What are you doing up at this time of day?', Thor asks astonished.

'Wasn't in bed yet.', he says and walks past the blond to the fridge. 'Looking good.' A smirk spreads on his face. 'Got a visitor? Hey, that's fine by me. Suits you.', he says, putting his hands up in mock surrender. 'Who is it?'

'It is- er..' Thor pauses, lost for words. He knows if he told his friends they would probably eventually accept his choice but..

'Me.', a gentle smooth voice finishes his attempt. Loki wears a big black shirt Thor wore last night, it barely covers his perfect bottom. Anthony's mouth falls open.

'W-W-What the hell is HE doing here?' He points accusing at the ravenette.

'Don't you worry, Anthony. I won't touch any of your stuff. Unless it is really nice.' He grins at Iron Man and goes to Thor. 'Maybe it's time you tell them, I don't feel like hiding.', he whispers to Thor.

'D-Did you let him stay here?', Anthony asks Thor, then turns to Loki. 'Get out of my Tower!'

'Oh, I didn't even had breakfast. So maybe afterwards.', Loki complains. 'Furthermore I will be here more often in the future. I won't harm any of you boring heroes and you will leave me alone. Then we should get along perfectly.' He stands next to the blond and rests his head on his shoulder. 'I will wait in your room. Hurry.', he murmurs in Thor's ear before kissing him rather possessively.

'He won't stay here! He is evil, Thor. He is messing with your head.', Anthony starts the second Loki is out of sight and he got over the initial shock.

'If you ban him, I will go as well, friend Stark.' Thor crosses his arms. 'He changed, he just needs a chance. What has he done since he returned except use his skill set to safe the world not just once?'

'He wasn't even back for five minutes when he stole a car! And you really think Loki is reformed? Are you just plain blind?', he accuses the blond.

'I do not care. No one ever gave him the chance to change. He didn't want to be evil. No one ever listened. I love him, Anthony.', the blond tries to explain to his friend.

'So you two really are..?' A frown is on his face.

'Yes, we are. Give him a chance.', he begs. 'He will come over for dinner with the team. Loki can be a valuable asset if you would allow him. If not, well, he will still be here occasionally for as long as I live here so you better get along and accept the other before you tear each other apart.'

Anthony is lost for words.

Behind the wall they don't see Loki smile as his brother fights for him with his friend. Maybe not everything between them is said or fine but for now, Loki would just allow himself to be happy and live the life he died for. With a grin he marches back to bed. With any luck he might even get desert later.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this work of fiction, maybe leave a review and/or tell me if you think I fulfilled the prompt? Thank you for reading anyway!

(Actually I have the feeling this isn't over because there are a lot of open endings. There is still the matter with Sif, and with Thor not knowing, and why can't Loki remember... and stuff :D So if you want a conclusion, you won't have a chance but to tell me.) :P


End file.
